Harry Potter and the Digimon Data Squad
by God of the Challenge
Summary: Harry has a twin who is mistakenly declared the BWL and Harry subsequently is ignored by his parents until the truth comes out. When it does, Harry goes to Japan, and joins the Digimon Data Squad. Warning, Harry is going to make "foot in ass" jokes during the story.
1. Freedom

**I'd like to thank Corwalch for letting me use his one shot to start this story. He's a good guy/gal, and I'm fairly certain he's as crazy as I am. Ladies and germs, "Harry Potter and the Digimon Data Squad" starts now!**

"How could you have gotten it so wrong, Albus?!" Lily Potter demanded angrily of the Headmaster as she cuddled the younger of her twins, Jamison as if he were still a small child instead of a fourteen year old boy. "Do you realize what you have done to Jamie? Your mistake took away his childhood, given that he had to be trained so he could save the wizarding world!"

Harry had been waiting for this day almost all of his life and now he had a front row seat in Dumbledore's office for the event. Not to mention a captive audience for the bombshell that he had yet to deliver.

Jamison had a bandage wrapped around his left forearm, where Voldemort had taken the blood that brought about his resurrection. Harry found it funny that even the Dork Lord's, as he privately thought of Voldemort, agents had bought into the hype surrounding Jamison and actually thought he was the Boy-Who-lived. It was the Dork Lord's agent pretending to be Moody who had entered Jamison in the Tri-Wizard Tournament after all.

Harry remembered that Cedric had turned pasty white when Jamie had returned exhausted and bloody from that graveyard with the news that Voldemort was back. Apparently the Hufflepuff had realized how close he had come to dying. And that he only survived because Harry's brother had shown himself to be a greedy little bastard by wanting all the glory for himself.

The Dork Lord had not been a happy camper as the Muggles liked to say when Jamie had arrived instead of Harry. Harry remembered very well the screech of anger he'd heard from Voldemort when he had been pulled along in spirit form on Jamie's portkey trip to the graveyard after his brother had touched the Triwizard Cup. Fortunately no one in the magical world knew that he could spirit walk whenever he wanted. Those gathered in Dumbledore's office all thought that this was the first time he had managed to do it. Dumbledore had concluded that it had been the twin bond that had given him the power to do it and only because he had realized his twin had been in danger. Harry snorted. As if I would bother to waste that much energy to save that overindulged fuckwit. I just got pulled along for the ride. Harry made a mental note to find some way to block that connection. He didn't want to take another such trip once he was free of Hogwarts and his family.

"My mistake was an easy one to make at the time, Lily." Dumbledore tried to explain, "I mean given that both boys had scars and Harry felt like the weaker of the two magically, I just assumed it was Jamison."

"And it didn't cross you tiny little mind that Harry might've been weaker, because he'd expended a lot of energy turning a spell back on its caster?" Lily screeched.

"Now Lils, we made the same mistake," James told her placatingly. "We just have to take steps now to correct that mistake."

Harry knew he would never have a better opening, but before he could say a word, Dumbledore also added, "And we must make sure to get young Harry the training he is going to need to defeat the Dark Lord."

"Uh hem," Harry cleared his throat and smiled as the other occupants in the room from his parents to Sirius jumped. It seemed they had forgotten he was in the room. "Before you all start planning the rest of my life or how you are going to make it up to me for your treatment of me over the last thirteen years, you should know you no longer have any say in my life."

"What are you talking about?" Several voices chorused.

The only ones in the room who hadn't said anything were Snape and Mooney, but then they knew about Harry's plans, in fact they had been instrumental in helping Harry arrange at least part of them.

"As of my thirteenth birthday last year, by magical law, I am an emancipated minor." Harry made a mental note to get a pensieve so he could view the expressions on his so-called family and Dumbledore's faces over and over again.

The silence that fell at this statement was everything Harry could've hoped for, not to mention the shocked looks on his family's faces.

"But that's not possible!" Lily protested. "You are too young to be out on your own, let alone responsible for yourself!"

"Actually according to old wizarding laws which are still on the books, I can be declared an adult and responsible for my own actions when a minor, if I have an apprenticeship or job, and I do have a job." Harry informed them loftily as he handed over copies of the emancipation decree to his parents and Dumbledore. "I had a lot of help from the goblins and other beings who I will leave unnamed… in arranging the details and moving my trust fund into a separate account so it can't be touched."

"And what exactly is your job?" Dumbledore wanted to know.

"I can't disclose that information." Harry said simply. "I had some help from Professor Snape."

"From Snivellus?" James burst out an expression of loathing on his face. "There is no way my son is going to be working for Snivellus!"

"No, not for Professor Snape," James looked relieved, certain it was a bluff until Harry added, "but he did say at one time I did have the talent and that it was a pity he couldn't take me as an apprentice. I knew that if he were to become my boss, you would find some way to disrupt, if not completely destroy my chances of succeeding at something I wanted. Just like you always have."

"And who is this person who has agreed to take you on as an apprentice?" Dumbledore wanted to know, certain that he could convince this person to give up the job contract to him, for the greater good of the wizarding world of course.

"I don't have to tell you that." Harry countered, making sure to avoid eye contact. Snape had told him about the Headmaster's habit of using passive Legilmency to gain information. "I will tell you this much, it is no one in this country, so you won't be able to manipulate them as easily as you did my parents."

"Why would you want to leave the family who loves you?" Sirius demanded.

"A family that loves me?" Harry snorted. "What potions have you been taking Black?"

"We love you! How dare you say that we don't?" James snarled. "Of all the arrogance…"

"Arrogance? That's rich coming from you. " Harry drawled. "You claim you love me, well can you prove it?"

Lily stared at her oldest child in dismay. She may not have spent as much time with him as she spent with Jamison but she thought that he'd understood why it was necessary. Given that Jamison had been thought to be the boy-Who-Lived and the one destined to save the magical world, she had wanted to spend as much time as possible with him in case he didn't survive. "Why should we have to prove something like that? We love you. We always have and you would realize that if you looked beyond the anger you feel toward your brother."

Harry snorted again then said, "If that's your idea of love, then you should be grateful you never had any more children, otherwise they would've grown up just as neglected as I was."

"You're wrong." Lily countered firmly. "I never neglected your needs, nor did your father."

"Oh really." The sarcasm was so thick in Harry's voice it was a wonder he didn't choke on it. "Would you care to put that to the test?"

"And just how do you intend to prove your point?" Lily wanted to know.

Harry smiled, though it wasn't a pleasant smile. "It's quite simple. I will ask you a set of questions and if you can provide accurate answers for Jamie and I, then you have proven your point that you do love me, even if you don't care that much about me. Oh and just to prove that I am not lying if your answers are correct," Harry pulled out his wand and pointed it at his chest. "I, Harry Alexander Potter, do hereby swear upon my magic that if the answer to the questions I will ask my parents about Jamison and myself are true I will so affirm it or lose my magic if I am false to my oath."

A white light surrounded Harry for a moment showing that the oath

"Ask your questions." James was certain there was no question about his boys he couldn't answer.

"The questions will cover Jamie first," Harry told them. "What is his favorite color?"

"Gold." Lily answered quickly.

"And mine?"

"The same, gold." James told him.

Harry made a buzzzzz sound. "Wrong answer." Harry held up his wand and said "lumos." The tip of his wand lit up. "I still have my magic. Care to try again?"

His parents sat there silently for several minutes, then said again. "It's gold. The clothes you wear always have gold in them somewhere."

"That's because they are Jamie's cast offs and gold is his favorite color. It's either wear them or go naked because you forgot to buy me clothes when you went shopping for them." Harry told her dryly. "My favorite color is green, not that I've ever been able to buy clothes in it. Next question and this one should be easier. What was Jamie's favorite food before coming to Hogwarts?"

"Chicken," Sirius put in, earning himself a glare from Lily and James.

"And mine?"

There was silence for several minutes, until Lily ventured the one food she had seen him eating leftovers of at home. "Chicken."

Harry made a buzzzzz sound again. "Wrong answer. This time I won't give you another chance. While I don't get to get it all that much my favorite food is pasta. Your score so far is two for Jamie and zero for me. Are you ready for your next question?"

"I'm right." Lily disagreed "I always see you eating chicken?"

"Well, duh, maybe I'm seen eating it a lot because that's the only thing the House elves fix. You are the ones that set the menu and you always ask them to make Jamison's favorite foods, never mine." The expression on Harry's face clearly conveyed what he was thinking: I can't believe you are that stupid.. "So it's the only thing to eat, unless I cook my own meals. And I couldn't do that all that often. I usually had to wait until you all were done eating before I could get anything, so all I ever got were the leftovers."

"That's a lie!" James spat. "You always ate dinner with us."

"Want to bet?" Harry challenged him. "I'll wager the entire amount currently in my vault, not that there's that much, that neither of you can produce one pensive memory where I was at the table eating any meal with my so-called loving family… since the age of five. In fact, I'll go even further, none of you even noticed I wasn't there, not even my godfather when he joined you for dinner."

The other occupants in the Headmaster's office looked at the Potter's, waiting to see what they would do. Other than the two who knew the truth, the members of the Hogwarts faculty that were present refused to believe that the Potter's could or would treat their eldest son like that.

"Do you have a pensieve we could borrow Albus?" James asked the headmaster.

Dumbledore got a small pensieve out of one of the cupboards in his office and handed it to James.

"When I prove you wrong young man, you will formally apologize to your mother and I and you will take a vow to do all the training that the Headmaster wants you to do without any complaint." James told his eldest son in no uncertain terms.

"And if I am right, you will place in my vault the full amount that should've been in my trust all these years, but that you gave to Jamie instead." Harry countered. "I want a binding wizard's oath from you on that by the way."

"Done. And I expect the same from you, young man." James agreed so certain he was right, that he gave the oath without a second thought and waited for his oldest son to do the same.

Both Lily and James spent the next twenty minutes retrieving and checking memories of various meals at their home in Godric's Hollow, but all they ever saw was a laughing family of three and nowhere in sight was a second child.

After James left the pensieve again, Harry asked, "Seen enough? Are you ready to admit defeat?"

"Where were you at mealtimes?" Lily wanted to know.

"In my room." Harry told her. "You would always call Jamie for whatever meal it was, but you never called my name. You never even used the words boys which would've indicated you were calling both of us."

"So you felt your mother should extend you a special invitation to come to dinner?" James inquired sarcastically. "Are you so important that you need a special invitation then?"

"No," Harry said simply. "I'm not anyone special… at least not to you. I am Harry Potter and it would've been nice to hear my mother occasionally calling my name and telling me that dinner was ready. I was five when I realized I was invisible to my family. I came down a little late and you were already seated at the table eating dinner, but there were only place settings for three. Three places set at the table, not four even though four lived in that house. You never even saw me standing there, you all were laughing so hard at something stupid that Jamie had done."

There was silence after that statement.

Harry swallowed the anger he was feeling. Now was not the time to let it out. He was almost free of these people and on his way to a new life. "Are you ready for the last question?"

"I think you've proven your point Harry." Sirius told him looking at the sorrowful expression on Lily and James' faces.

"Have I?" Harry doubted it. "You really think they're ready to admit that they didn't give a tinker's damn about me? You think they would have noticed that I could've fallen off the face of the earth? I somehow doubt it."

Getting back to proving his point, Harry said "Now for the third and final round of the competition. Mr. And Mrs. Potter, what animal did you get as a familiar for Jamie for first year at Hogwarts?"

"A shadow cat, that he named Taleya." James responded.

"And for me?"

"You have your snowy owl, Hedwig." Lilly put in.

"But did you get her for me?" Harry countered.

"Of course…" Lily's voice trailed off.

Every moment of that day in Diagon Alley was burned into her memory. She was so proud that Jamie was going to Hogwarts and she and James had spent a great deal of time making sure that Jaime got the best they could find for him to go to school with. Now that she was forced to review her actions, she couldn't remember doing anything special for her other son that day, not even helping him chose his familiar. She didn't even remember seeing the owl until they had gotten out of the floo at home and thought that James had helped him pick it out. From the expression on James face, he hadn't.

"I rest my case." Harry announced triumphantly as he headed for the door. "And now I will be saying good-bye to you all."

"I'm afraid I can't allow that Harry." Dumbledore announced as Harry put his hand on the doorknob and tried to turn it. "You are needed here. While I will admit you're life has not been ideal, you are the one meant to defeat Voldemort and you need to be trained."

"You don't get it do you Headmaster." Harry didn't turn away from the door. "I have no intention of going along with your grand plans. Let Jamie, after all he's been the proclaimed savior of the wizarding world for the last twelve years why should that stop now."

"Voldemort will come for you, Harry." Dumbledore reminded him. "He knows you are the one that defeated him, and he will destroy you."

"Let him try," Harry shrugged. "It's not like anybody will miss me once I'm gone. Now open this door Headmaster."

"No." Dumbledore sounded regretful, but Harry wasn't buying it for a second. "You will remain here, until the Wizengamot overturns your emancipation and returns custody of you to your parents."

"I'll give you one warning, Headmaster, if you do not open this door, I will not be responsible for the state of your office." Harry's green eyes met Dumbledore's blue ones and neither was willing to give an inch.

Dumbledore shook his head. "I hold the wards to this castle and I will not to let you leave here unless it is with your parents and then only once you have been returned officially to their custody."

Harry sighed and closed his eyes. "Very well, headmaster."

He then pulled out an odd device. It was rectangular in shape. It was mainly a shade of green similar to his eyes, but had black buttons on the front and had a black ring on the bottom. It was about 3 ½ inches tall, about 1 ½ inches wide, and about ½ inches thick.

"GUILMON, REALIZE!" He yelled.

In a yellow swirl of data, the odd creature that Harry called Guilmon came out. Guilmon appears to be relatively small when standing in his normal bent-over bird-like stance, but when standing up-right, he is actually the size of an adult human. Guilmon is a red dragon-like Reptile Digimon with yellow eyes, wing-like ears, a long and strong tail, and carries the black Digital Hazard symbol on his chest. Guilmon is muscular, yet a little slender with big legs, perfect for fast running. On each of his large hands, Guilmon has paws and three fingers with long claws; and on each foot, he has two clawed toes and a claw coming out from the heel. One very indistinct feature of Guilmon is the stripes and triangle patterns on certain parts of his body. On its snout is a black, inverted version of the Zero Unit.

"You called?" he said in a nasally voice.

"It appears some, acquaintances of mine aren't allowing me to leave. Think you can make a door?" Harry told Guilmon.

"Easily." He said. He then turned to the door.

" **Pyro Sphere!"** he intoned, spitting a concentrated blast of fire from his mouth. When it hit the door, there was a huge explosion, creating a smoke screen.

When the smoke cleared, they realized that Harry Potter was no longer in the room and the door was still closed.

Dumbledore turned quickly to Severus. "Who holds the boy's job contract?"

"I don't know." Snape smiled. "I purposely had that piece of information obliviated, so you couldn't find him. It was part of our deal, in return for the basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets. He is gone until he chooses to return. I suggest you start figuring out what you are going to do, Headmaster because the Dark Lord is back and the one you need to defeat him is gone." He looked over at the werewolf who had also been a big help in getting things arranged for young Harry's escape. "Lupin, don't forget to come down to my lab and get your wolfsbane potion."

Meanwhile, at a muggle airport, Harry had all of his bags packed, and his digivice in his pocket. He handed his ticket in, and got on his flight.

His destination? Yokohama, Japan.

 **For those of you who don't know, Yokohama is where the DATS headquarters is. It took me a while to find this tidbit of information. Leave a review, and take up one of my challenges.**


	2. The First Mission

**Hey guys! Looks like "Harry Potter and the Digimon Data Squad" won the poll! So, that means that this fic will be first to be updated in my new update cycle. Yeah, I took a page from TheSilverBoar's book.**

 **Also, this chapter will be more of filler, where Harry meets the team. P.S., this is before the show actually begins.**

* * *

After his plane had landed, Harry got off of it, and entered the terminal. He had been told that a "Yoshino "Yoshi" Fujieda" would be picking him up.

Harry retrieved his bags without any trouble, a rarity in most airports, and looked for his contact. He soon noticed a young woman with his pet owl, Hedwig, on her shoulder. He had sent Hedwig on ahead, as she was not a fan of planes.

Yoshi is a young woman with light skin, short dark magenta hair and dark pink eyes. She wears a pink tank top with a round collar, light blue capri jeans, a brown belt with a large elliptic silver buckle, and white boots with coral soles, markings and laces.

Harry would never say it out loud, but he thought she was attractive.

Hedwig saw her Harry coming towards her and the female with the sign. She hooted and glided to Harry, and landed on his head.

"I do believe that you're my contact." Harry said with a smirk.

"I guess so." Yoshi replied.

* * *

Yoshi and Harry were driving to DATS headquarters, and their digimon partners, Guilmon and Lalamon were in the back.

Lalamon has the appearance of a flowering bud with a green body with stretchy arms and legs, and a pink head with a yellow leaf on the top of it, and a pair of eyes and a mouth which resemble three black dots. She flies by lightly spinning the leaf.

Yoshi decided to get to know their newest member.

"So Harry." Yoshi said. "What's the wizarding world like?"

"Besides all of the Sheeple and the corrupt government?" Harry said dryly.

Guilmon and Lalamon glanced at one another, before letting out a bored sigh.

"Sheeple?" Yoshi asked.

"Yes. Sheeple." Harry said. "They will listen to anyone with the loudest voice. It's SO annoying. And don't get me started on this blood purity nonsense."

"What does the purity of your blood have to do with anything?" Lalamon asked.

"That's what I've been wondering." Harry chuckled. "Apparently, those dumbasses think that pureblooded wizards and witches should get whatever they want, and all of the half bloods and muggleborns don't deserve a thing."

Yoshi's jaw dropped at this. Those wizards weren't any better than their counterparts in their world. Harry wanted to tell her about his past, but he wanted to only say it once.

* * *

Later on at DATS HQ, Harry ended up meeting Miki Kurosaki, Megumi Shirakawa, their PawnChessmon, Kamemon, Commander Richard Sampson and Kudamon.

Miki is an attractive violet haired young woman with brown eyes, a purple scarf, a white and blue jacket, a dark blue skirt that goes to her knees, leggings that also go to her knees, and blue heels.

Megumi wears a similar outfit. She has orange eyes, an orange scarf, and blonde hair.

The PawnChessmon look like miniature Knights, except with a large helm and large Bottom. Their weapons are spears and they carry a small shield that can create barriers. They are able to lift their helmet up to reveal a pair of small yellow eyes and a mouth, but they do not talk. Miki's PawnChessmon is black, and Megumi's is white.

Commander Richard Sampson is a man with dark blue hair, a dark blue and gray trench coat with red cuffs, and dark blue sunglasses.

Kudamon generally resembles a white ferret or weasel. He has small forelimbs, golden markings, a bell at the end of his tail, and a Holy Ring for a collar.

Kamemon's appearance is similar to a cross between PC mouse and a turtle/tortoise; the ball on his stomach is the track-ball, his shell is the back of the mouse, and his tail as that of a wire of a mouse.

Harry had gotten along with all of them. When he told them about his past, Miki and Megumi immediately pulled them onto their laps and peppered his face with kisses, much to Guilmon's amusement, and Harry's chagrin.

"But seriously." Harry said after removing himself from the two computer operators' laps. "Where exactly am I going to stay?"

"With me." Yoshi said firmly. She ignored the heated glares she had gotten from Miki and Megumi. They wanted more time with their Harry!

"Seriously?" Harry asked. "Are you sure about this?"

Yoshi nodded her head.

"Alright." Harry shrugged. "Just be warned, I have a bit of prankster in me."

Before anything else could be said, the alarms went off. A digimon was on the loose.

"Put it on the big screen." Sampson commanded.

Miki and Megumi got a lock on the digimon, and brought an image with some information on the digimon that had come into the real world.

"Devidramon." Miki read. "A champion level digimon. His special attack modes are Crimson Claw and Demonic Gale."

Devidramon looks like a black demon bat with four blood red eyes, ripped wings, red razor sharp claws, and a tail with a hidden 3rd claw. He also has a skull tattooed on his left shoulder, and a red bat symbol on his left knuckle.

"Race ya." Harry said as he returned Guilmon, before he spirit walked away. He was able to use his spirit walk to get to places quickly.

* * *

When Harry arrived, he saw Devidramon land at an abandoned lot.

"Who out there is worthy of me?" Devidramon asked himself. He was seeking a powerful adversary.

"Guilmon realize!" Harry exclaimed, and Guilmon exited the digivice.

Devidramon heard and saw Harry and Guilmon, and flew at them. Harry and Guilmon ducked as Devidramon attempted to attack them.

"Get ready." Harry told Guilmon, who was snarling at Devidramon.

At that point, Yoshi finally arrived in her car, with Lalamon already out. She quickly searched for Harry, and found him and Guilmon engaged with Devidramon.

"Right in the line of fire!" Lalamon observed.

"That doesn't help much." Yoshi told Lalamon.

 **"** **Pyro Sphere!"** Guilmon intoned, and a spit concentrated blast of fire from his mouth. Devidramon simply batted away the attack with his claws, flew up into the sky.

"Try again Guilmon!" Harry called out.

 **"** **Pyro Sphere!"** Guilmon intoned, and shot another blast at Devidramon.

 **"** **Seed Blast!"** Lalamon intoned, and she shot explosive tree nuts from her mouth at Devidramon.

Devidramon blocked both of the attacks with his wings, and laughed sadistically. Of course, that laugh might be because of his species, or he is actually nuts.

Harry then noticed Yoshi had arrived.

"It's about time you showed up!" Harry said.

Harry then used some wandless magic to lift Guilmon up to fight Devidramon, but the hazard dinosaur was smacked into a wall.

"That wasn't my best idea." Harry muttered.

"Had enough "Rookie"?" Devidramon taunted as he landed next to Guilmon. Devidramon proceeded to land a barrage of blows onto Guilmon.

"Get off of him!" Harry demanded.

Devidramon then threw Guilmon into a wall.

"Guilmon!" Harry shouted.

"Harry…." Guilmon groaned out.

Devidramon raised his claws, and got ready to finish off the virus rookie. Guilmon tried to get back up, but Devidramon used his tail claw to pin him back against it.

"Come on buddy, you have to get up!" Harry said to Guilmon.

"I... am… trying." Guilmon replied.

"You just have to try harder." Harry said. "I don't want to lose you. You're my best friend!"

"I'm your best friend?" Guilmon wheezed.

"That's right." Harry said. "I trust you with my life."

"Trust me?" Guilmon asked with a smile on his face, before Devidramon pushed harder on his windpipe, making his gasp.

"Guilmon!" Harry called out.

Harry flashed back to when he first met Guilmon.

* * *

 _(Flashback begin)_

 _It was after the first event in the Tri Wizard tournament. His brother barely made it out. Jamie's girlish screams made him chuckle, causing his parents to scold him for it. Harry left after the event ended, and took a walk through the grounds outside of Hogwarts. There, he met Gigimon, Guilmon's In-Training form. After feeding Gigimon, Harry took him in. Gigimon explained that he was a digimon, and told Harry everything he knew about digimon. The next day, Harry ended up taking a walk with Gigimon through the forbidden forest, but he wasn't paying attention, and ended up in Acromantula territory._

 _Harry grabbed Gigimon and ran through the forest. He planned on getting to the Centaur's territory for safety. He would have spirit walked, but he never tried with anyone else before. Unfortunately, Harry tripped over a root and sprained his ankle._

 _"_ _Gigimon, run!" Harry exclaimed. "Save yourself!"_

 ** _"_** ** _Snapping Bite!"_** _Gigimon intoned, and bit the closest Acromantula on one of its legs, burning the area around the bite. The elephant sized spider threw Gigimon against a tree, where the tiny lizard collapsed. That very same Acromantula got ready to kill Harry._

 _"_ _HARRY NO!" Gigimon cried out. He was then covered in yellow data. Harry noticed a strange device appear in his hand._

 ** _"_** ** _GIGIMON DIGIVOLVE TOOOO….. GUILMON!"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Pyro Sphere!"_** _Guilmon intoned, and he spit concentrated blast of fire from his mouth. The attack caused the spider to explode, covering the duo in spider guts. The other Acromantulas quickly retreated._

 _After that attack, Guilmon cut Harry free from the root, and took him to the Centaur's. They quickly healed Harry, and the herd promised not to tell anyone about what had happened._

 _(Flashback end)_

* * *

Ever since, Harry and Guilmon had been inseparable. Harry had to hide Guilmon from others however. His parents would have definitely given Guilmon to Jamie, and killed him if he didn't obey the bastard's every command. He couldn't lose Guilmon, not now.

"GUILMON!" Harry yelled, as his hand was then covered in green data.

"DNA CHARGE!" The agent of DATS intoned, as he slammed his hand on top of his digivice, sending the data into his partners.

 **"** **GUILMON DIGIVOLVE TOOOO….. GROWLMON!"**

Growlmon is a large dinosaur similar in appearance to a Tyrannotitan. He has the same patterns on his skin as he did when he was Guilmon, but he now has sharp arm blades, and a white mane.

Growlmon released a roar that shook the solid earth. He stomped his way to Devidramon, ready for round 2.

 **"** **Pyro Blaster!"** Growlmon intoned, and he shot a powerful fire ball from his mouth.

Devidramon dodged the Deep-crimson Demon Dragon's attack, and it collided with a building. Growlmon used his claws to climb on top of the building.

"Back for more?" Devidramon mocked.

Growlmon snarled as Devidramon flew back around for another attack.

 **"** **Dragon Slash!"** Growlmon intoned, as charged the bladed on his left arm with energy and attempted to slash Devidramon.

The dragon narrowly avoided the attack, and Growlmon started to wrestle with him. Harry ran to the other side of the building for a better look at the fight.

"This is good." Harry muttered to himself in relief. Growlmon was normally able to hold his own when he was still Guilmon. After Digivolving, this fight should be over soon.

Devidramon managed to escape Growlmon's grip, and grabbed him by the shoulders.

"Going up!" Devidramon quipped, and carried the dinosaur effortlessly into the air.

"Okay, maybe it's not so good." Harry said as he ran after the two reptiles.

Devidramon carried Growlmon up high, and dropped him onto the pavement.

"Growlmon!" Harry exclaimed in worry, as he ran to where his partner landed. As the dust was settling, Growlmon's eyes glowed red for a second. It was on now.

Devidramon raced down to Growlmon, claws extended. Growlmon suddenly had an idea.

 **"** **Pyro Blaster!"** Growlmon intoned, and he shot a stream of fire at Devidramon. The attack caused Devidramon to turn back into a digi egg. The egg began to fall, so Harry jumped onto Growlmon's head, and caught it before it could break. If an egg shattered, the digimon would never be reborn. Harry held on tightly as Growlmon let out a might war. The battle was won.

* * *

Back at DATS headquarters, Miki and Megumi congratulated Harry before sending Devidramon's egg back to the digital world.

"Well done Harry." Sampson said from his seat.

"Thank you sir." Harry said with a bow. "I should've been more careful. If it wasn't for my mistakes, Guilmon would've been defeated."

"As long as you learn from your mistakes." Kudamon said. "You and Guilmon are still starting out as agents of DATS."

Harry and Guilmon nodded at this.

"Harry and Guilmon." Sampson said. "I officially welcome you to the Digimon Data Squad."

* * *

 **I'm just gonna end that right here. Next up is Harry Potter the Digimon Hunter! I'll try to post it before my graduation. And yes, I am done with high school! Next is ECC, where I'll be taking a class for Liberal Arts.**

 **I also have a new poll up for a Harry Potter/Pokémon crossover. It concerns his starter. You have 13 Pokémon you can vote for at a time.**

 **I also need you guys to tell me where I can find full episodes of "Digimon Data Squad." Preferably a place that doesn't require a membership.**

 **Also, if your wondering why DATS knows about the wizarding world, Sampson knows the minister for the Japanese wizarding world and explained it to the current team at the time.**


End file.
